


杰西事件（上）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, TK, 现实向, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 没有剧情因为LF写的车TK
Relationships: Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi
Kudos: 1





	杰西事件（上）

  
堂本光一躺在沙发上手里拿着手机玩游戏，其实心早就飞走了。

他的Tsuyo已经和其他人包电话粥煲了快一个小时了。

光一知道是杰西那个迷弟，他也知道他看刚就跟自己看见舒马赫一样，但是，自己的老婆在和一个小鲜肉包电话粥煲了一个小时了，是可忍，堂本光一不可忍，他立着他的狐狸耳朵听着，只挺剛說道

“也没什么，写歌，做料理。”

“可以啊”

“唉？约会呢。fufu，好啊。”

约会是什么鬼？！真当自己不存在吗？光一脸黑了。

光一放下自己的手机，去了刚在打电话的书房，现在是刚写歌的地方，里面有吉他，电子琴，电脑。

他从后背搂着刚，把头搭在刚的肩膀上，撒娇一样的摇晃着。

刚看着自家狐狸又来撒娇，摸摸他的头,但是没打算挂了电话。

“杰西，喜欢什么样的约会呢？”

“嗯嗯，好浪漫啊，年轻人就是这么浪漫，真好。”

光一看他还没打算挂断电话，刚穿着一件宽带的背心，肩膀肉肉的，光一低头吻着他肩膀上的痣，手从他背心里面钻了进去。

刚看着自家的大灰狼要发情，推着他的头站了起来，扭头瞪着他表示不满。

光一想，你不高兴，我还不高兴呢！

刚说“好啊，那下次就按你说的约会吧。“

光一现在很不开心，他抓起刚的手机，按了关机。

“你干什么啊？”刚怒道

光一放下手机，又不能得罪自家老婆，说自己吃醋了；以前因为这种事情，被堂本刚说自己小心眼儿，和他大吵一架，然后堂本光一为了哄老婆，说了下次再也不犯了。

光一搂着他的腰，把头搭在刚的肩上，“你不爱我了！”

“....我不就打个电话吗？你至于吗？”

“我没吃醋”堂本光一死鸭子嘴硬，手伸进刚的裤子里，“我想你了。”

刚被他摸着有感觉了，刚吻着他，“发情期啊？”  
“嗯，想要你”  
刚解开他的浴袍，手揉着他的屁股，他感受到贴在自己小腹处的热度。

刚觉得自己计谋成功了，fufu。

他拉开抽屉拿出润滑，挤在手里，又把光一搂了过来，脱了他的浴袍，吻着他的脖子，手伸向他的身后，开扩他的后穴。

刚最近天天被堂本光一要，他想反攻光一也不让，就设计了一出戏，自己家的狼果然上当了。

光一想着只要不跟那个杰西甜甜蜜蜜，自己被上不是问题。

光一搂着刚的脖子吻着他，他呼吸开始不畅了说道「嗯.....你還愛我嗎？你是不是看我看的都膩了。」

刚把他压在墙上，抬起他一条腿就闯了进去。  
“嗯……”刚舒服的喘息着，剛可想他好久了。

光一被他突然的插入，一下叫了出来“你！...慢点。”

刚堵上他的嘴，另一只手揉着他的胸，一手抬着他的腿，在他身体里进出着。

光一被他挤在牆上，他一条腿站着站不稳，胳膊紧紧搂着他的脖子，仿佛求着刚狠狠的干他一样。

刚的手挑逗着光一的乳头，弄得他后穴很痒，一下下夹着刚的肉棒，他感觉身体越来越养了，他腿开始颤抖着，刚紧紧的压着他，他想要逃离他，扭动着他的头，光一大口的喘着气“啊...嗯……啊....”

「你還沒說愛不愛我？！」光一說道  
剛，一下頂到最深處，對他說「我身體力行的表示，我有多愛你啊！」

刚亲吻着他的喉结，身下越来越快，說道“老公，你可真美。”

光一想这个小恶魔，前几天光一把他干得求饶，让他叫自己老公，他屈服在自己的淫威之下，今天这老公叫的，多了几分羞辱的意思。

“老公，我艹的你爽吗？”剛還沒完  
光一才不為這種小事糾結呢“爽！还要！”  
剛停下不動，一邊吸允著他的乳頭一邊說「老公，你身體裡好舒服。」

光一被他弄得癢死了，後穴一下下的夾著他的肉棒，希望他能動動緩解下身體裡的難耐“你别停，继续啊！”

刚用力的挺了下腰，吻著光一的耳朵「老公，我愛你。」

“啊！！！....不行了！啊！！！”两人都高潮了，刚都射在他身体里了，光一后穴一阵阵的收缩，缓解他的痉挛。

精液顺着他的腿往下流。

刚从他身体里出来，放下他的腿，把他扭过身，分开他的腿，又插了进去。

“啊！！”光一身体还敏感着，一下插进来他根本受不了，但是腰被刚抓住，光一的腿在发抖，“你让我歇会吧。”

“你后面不是这么说的。”

光一赌气的说「你去跟你的小弟弟約會去吧，別上我了！」  
「誰也不能和你比啊，你是老公，他們不過是情人。」

剛挺著腰，打樁一樣，規律的進出著。

光一躬着身子，也不忘自己被带绿帽子，说道「我也可以做你的情人啊！啊！！不行了！你不需要其他情人的！嗯....啊.....」

刚说“情人你不合格，不让我上”  
光一扭头看他「嗯...你說這話虧不虧心，我現在在幹嘛？還不是被你！被你操啊！」

刚抱怨道「我兩週才有這一次機會，情人每次都可以让我在上面呢！」

「你！！啊！你想上就上！我以後都聽你的還不行。啊！！！」光一手摸著自己前面，剛抓住他的手。

刚撒娇道「老公，我不喜歡這樣，我們一起啊！」  
剛加快了速度，光一前面難受，後面也難受「啊！！！不行了，好難受！！啊！！」  
「太快了！！剛！！」

「叫聲老公，」剛在他耳邊說  
光一大聲的喊「老公，操我，再快點，狠狠的操我！」  
剛吻著她的脖子，加快了速度，刚在他身体里又快又深挺动着，光一後穴高潮了，前面射了出去。

剛爽死了，被他吸允的也高潮了。他壓在光一的身上享受著他後穴的收縮帶來的快感，说道「老婆。你後面太騷了！」

光一沒力氣說話了，他身體還在痙攣。

剛從他身體裡出來，把他打橫抱去浴室，「老婆，我給你清理下。」

  
浴室裡，光一坐在他身上，被剛壓住腰身，還在吞吐著剛的肉棒，「好爽，光一」

「啊....我要被妳操死了！」

剛吻著他的嘴，加快了他進出的速度

「嗯...嗯...」光一被他嘟著嘴，下身被他侵佔者，他覺得自己的身體都不是自己的了，手被剛抓著，他也摸不了自己的身前，他已經高潮兩次了，身體好難再高潮了，癢的要命，光一難受的被剛逼著留出眼淚。

「嗯....嗯....不.....嗯.！！！」

剛總算射了出來，光一含著他的肉棒趴在他身上。

「你還吃啊？」刚揉着他的屁股  
「吃你妹啊！要死了！」  
刚打了下他的屁股「這賴你，你要是讓我經常上你呢，我至於一次上你這麼多次嗎？」  
光一沒了力氣，小聲的說著「你說的都對。」

「光一，還是沒變啊，fufu，嫉妒的樣子真可愛。」

  
然而第二天，剛的命運被反轉了。


End file.
